Next Generation of Bijuus
by wolfninjasora
Summary: naruto was the next 9-tailed and his sis was the next 10.the's close friend is a shapeshifter that has an 11-tailed dragon.total of 11 bijuus.wat if the bijuus were not wat every1 believe they were?wat if they were once humans?smart naruto.
1. sasuke reutrn to Konoha naruto's gone!

**Wolfninjasora: hi ppl give me a break this is the first time im publish something on a internet so let hear my sis comment**

**Winddragonpowers(aka dragonninjasora from youtube): Yo ppl sup so yea anyways my sis finally got bored and decided to put in her chat room like story on the internet (becz of Youtube chatrooms esp she watches all the time before fanfics ) Lord have mercy on my soul**

**Wns: like u'r not addicted to it too in my chats my name would be Sora while sis's name is Kira (after her dog) so how about we start the story k**

**WindDP: about time**

**Chapter 1**

This chat starts after Sasuke kills snake man but b4 he could kill Itachi his friends drag him back to Konoha. This is where the story begins.

The room where Sasuke is tied up in

Sasuke: Let me go

sighSakura: Not a chance Sasuke it took us 4ever to get u in the village again

Kakashi: Sakura can u keeps an eye on him

Sakura: sure Kakashi

smirks Sasuke: U think that a good idea Kakashi

smirkskakashi: she was trained by Tsunade herself Sasuke

Sasuke: plz I bet she is weak as always (wdp: here the fun part hehehe)

Sakura: ignores last comment Kakashi where Naruto?

Kakashi: idk he disappeared after we got back

Shizune burst through the door panting

Shizune: kakashi Naruto left the village with some girl

Sakura and Kakashi: WHAT!!(Wdp: YAY some screaming at last)(Wns: --;)

shocked Sasuke: Now that's surprising Dobe loves this village

ok that was surprising wasn't it lets go to where Naruto is

Unknown location (wdp: omg it's NARUTO!!)(Wns: sis is a Naruto fan girl to let u know)

Naruto: shouldn't we have told Tsunade about this?

Girl: the cloud leader wants to see u now (wdp: I give u a cookie if any1 guess who the girl is and no it's not me)

Naruto: let's hurry than

They hit top speed they'r faster than Sasuke, Itachi, Gai and Lee put together

** The Next Day**

Tsunade's office

Kakashi: let me go after him (Wns: Kakashi they r long gone)(wdp: hell yea Kakashi ur lucky sis didn't write me killing u yet or ever but she did say I might bring some1 back to life so I luck out again and I give u a cookie if u guys can guess the 2 ppl I bringing back to life Konoha will never be the same againevil laughter in the bg)

Tsunade: no, we need u to find a way to keep Sasuke here.

madKakashi: FINE!!

ok let's go to Sasuke & Sakura

Sasuke tires to untie the ropes

Sakura: Sasuke u can't unite them for the millionth time

Sasuke: Shut up

thinking Sakura: I wonder y Naruto left

yellingSasuke: AAAAAAARRRGGGHHHH!! (Wdp: Sasuke is such an idiot and I can't believe sis is a sasusaku fan)

yellingSakura: shut up Sasuke b4 I punch ur lights out!!

ok they be arguing for a while lets go to Naruto

whining Naruto: are we there yet? (Wdp: my famous annoying question of all time this should be interesting)

sighGirl: five more mins than we are there

happy Naruto: k (wdp: warning keeping Naruto quiet is impossible to do unleast he is depress, thinking, or eating that is all)

Bird: twit twit

mumblesGirl: annoying bird

singing louderBird: twit twit (wdp: not my idea for a bird but hey some1 has to break the silence so why not a bird)

Akatsuki members known as the Zombie twins appears

Hidan: hi demon kids (wdp: insert annoying insult hereHA the Zombie twins r here they so going to lose to the almighty annoying birdie of DOOM!!Muhahahhahaha this is going to be funny after my comment just wait and see)

The bird dives booms the twins

Naruto& Girl: YEA peck their flesh, rip them to pieces!!(Wdp: don't look at me I didn't write this story my sis did scary isn't it and yes all my comments where wrote by me only the side comments as u see here)(Wns: I thought u like my stories sis?)(Wdp: …………… I do but a birdie killing the Z twins using a peck and claws are a little what so I say extreme)

20 mins later zombie twins _X_X(wdp: it took a birdie 20 mins to kill the z twins god it took like 3 hrs for Naruto and the gang to kill them in the manga)(Wns: well u r the all mighty and powerful 11-tailed hostess)(wdp: true and I will give 10 cookies if u guess who the birdie is XD and if u guess right that birdie is me im the powerful shape shifter no1 knows my true form not even sis)(Wns: and u be the new 11-tailed dragon too while I be the 10-tailed wolf and Naruto 9-tailed fox)(wdp; well I getting my 12 tail soon and im the first and only demon who reach that level and sis every1 knows Naruto is the kyuubi besides the Naruto characters themselves)(Wns: oh I give who will be which tailed in the end bcuz this is getting to be a long agreement)(wdp: so im the killing machine in this chat room story like thingy that I cant describe and that I scare every1 with my power and oh yea ur also going to be doing some cross over some of the shows into this story )

Girl: let's go Naruto

At hidden cloud village

Leader's place

CL: hi u must be Naruto

Naruto: nice 2 meet u sir

CL: Sora u did well have u seen Kira(WARNING BEWARE OF KIRA AKA SIS)

Sora: no srry sir

knock, knock(wdp: who there hahahahahahha)

CL: come in

Roxas, Kairi, Riku, Namine comes in (wdp: ironic the KH2 characters are here)(WNS: they r name of the characters I made up the names came from KH2 but they r not the same ppl K)

Kairi: sir, have u seen Kira?

CL: no

Roxas: hi Sora who is guy?

Sora: this is Naruto my younger brother (Wns: I just put Naruto as my bro cause I felt like it)

Riku: Nice to meet u

Naruto: likewise

ok let's see the 2 dead Akatsuki members

Hidan: what's Limbo?

Koeman: some1 take these 2 to limbo

Zombie Twins: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!

ok, weird. To Sasuke and Sakura

mumblesSakura: finally he's asleep

sleepingSasuke: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

sighSakura: now what there is nothing to do.

oh to let u guys know Sakura gave Sasuke a sleeping potion k

Tsunade enters

Tsunade: how is he

Sakura: well we have been yelling at each other so I gave him a sleeping potion to shut him up. Any news about Naruto

Tsunade: no I have a few jounins out looking for him but nothing(Wns: oh course nothing he's already in the lightning country baka)(wdp: hahahahahahha I thought it was in the cloud country and I like my story better so to say)(Wns: yea yea whatever sis)

Sasuke: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz(Wdp: this is why I hate this story to many zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz for my liking and sis try not putting any more zzzz we get the point that he is sleeping u baka)

Sakura: he looks peaceful when he is a sleep

Tsunade: U still love him?

Sakura: yea but I'm fine I can show what likes to be ignored

Sasuke wakes up(Wns: baka ,idiot, teme any more u can think of sis)(wdp: moron, dobe im using this for Sasuke since I hate him so much he cool but he is a total idiot when it comes to friendship and loyalty and what not, birdbrain, chickenass, chickenbuttI know there the same but I don't care, power hungry, I would have said snake gay but that is reversed for hebi orchimaru and …………………………………………………………………………………… clueless bastard and and mmmmmmmmmmmmm I cant think of anymore)

Sasuke: huh wat happen

ignores Sasuke Sakura: Tsunade let me know if u hear anything about Naruto plz

Tsunade: k

Tsunade leaves

angerSasuke(wdp: chickenass):hey answer me what happen

ignores Sakura: eats lunch

ok Sakura going to ignore Sasuke for a while now lets see the zombie twins in limbo (wdp: hahahahahahha this going to funny in a weird lunatic kind of way)

Hidan: AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH im bored

Zombie 2: yea (wdp: sis had problems remembering the other twin's name )

Tougro appears

Tougro: hi im bored im going to give u pain (wdp: wish sis can phrase that better sounds caveman to me)

Tougro starts kicking the zombie twins' ass

ok lets leaves

**Next day in hidden leaf**

Tsunade office

Tsunade: I see u may leave

Jounin leaves

knock knock

Tsunade: enter

Kakashi enters

Kakashi: the Cloud leader sent a message for u

Tsunade: hand it to me

Open letter

**Tsunade,**

**Naruto is here in the hidden cloud getting training **

**He'll be in ur village soon**

**Cloud leader**

Tsunade: figures, Kakashi tell the others to stop looking

Kakashi: hai

Kakashi leaves


	2. enter POT

**Wns: srry forgot to put who was going to be what well here it is**

**11 tailed- Kira- Dragon**

**10 tailed- me aka Sora- wolf**

**9 tailed- Naruto- fox**

**8 tailed- Riku- eagle**

**7 tailed- Namine- blond phoenix**

**6 tailed- Kairi- cardinal**

**5 tailed- Sakura- dog**

**4 tailed- Hinata- blue phoenix**

**3tailed- Gaara- raccoon**

**2 tailed- Roxas- tiger**

**1 tailed- Sasuke- dragon**

**My sis just got a wii so she not going to make her silly comments well to the story**

**Demon talking**

_Thinking/talking telepathy_

"_Flashback"_

:P

Naruto, Sora comes to the hidden leaf after 6 months

Naruto yells: I'M BACK!!

Sora: Naruto calm down!!

Naruto: k

To POT world(Wns for those who don't know its Prince of Tennis)

Ryoma& Eiji are having a match

Ryoma: where is the ball

Eiji: IDK

Looks for ball

To Sasuke and Sakura

Something hits the back of Sasuke's head: OW what hit me

Tennis ball rolls** XD (**there's the tennis ball)(Wns: srry had to)

Sakura: what's this?

Sasuke: IDK

let's head back to POT world

Ryoma: wat's this?(portal)

Eiji: IDK

They get sucked in

They ended up in Naruto world& hit Sasuke in the back of the head XD(Wns: I really had to do that true I like SasuSaku but I don't like Sasuke a lot most Sakura cause she's cool)

Sasuke: OW!!

Sakura: who r u? How u get in here?

Ryoma: Ryoma that's Eiji and IDK

Eiji: Echizen our ball

Sasuke: yea that hit me in the head

Naruto: hi guys and other worlders

Sora: XP

Sakura: Naruto!!

Naruto: need help getting back to ur world u 2

Ryoma: can we stay here for a while

Sora: sure

Naruto: y not

To POT world

Tezuka: how long does it take to get a ball

Fuji: let's go look for them Tezuka

Tezuka: yea

Oishi(Wns: the mother hen): im coming 2

Both: k

They find the portal Eiji and Ryoma went through

Tezuka: wat's this

Every1: WTF

To Naruto world

Sakura: wat r u doing Naruto

Naruto: moving Sasuke so he wouldn't get hit in the back of the head

Tezuka, Fuji, Oishi came through the portal

3: OW

Ryoma: sempais

Tezuka: Echizen

Eiji: Oishi

Naruto: friends?

Ryoma& Eiji: yea

Naruto: we'll show u around

Ryoma: any tennis courts

Naruto: not here

Sora: but in my village there is

Naruto: come on, Sakura u should watch the biggest idiot in the world

Sakura said angrily: fine

Sasuke: hn

_**U r the biggest idiot in the world u like Sakura and u know it**_

_Shut up_

Sora: bye Uchiha XP closes door

Sakura: y me y do I get stuck on guard duty

Sasuke: aww poor u NOT!

Sakura ignores Sasuke: I hate Naruto right now

Ok let's see the Akatsuki

Pain: Itachi have u seen the zombie twins

Itachi: I wonder where they r

To the Zombie Twins

Zombie Twins: ………………….. XX

To Akatsuki

Itachi: I'm sure they r alright

**Wns: that's all for this chat ppl**

**Wdp: hoi hey y u start the story without me TT**

**Wns: bcz u were having fun on ur Wii**

**Wdp: so it doesn't matter if I was having fun on the wii bcz I got a whole summer to play it (insert angry tick mark)**

**Wns: any ways c u next time :P**

**Wdp: hey im not done with u and oh sis does not own Naruto I do XD**

**WNS whispers: not**

**Wdp: I heard that (have dragon claws out to kill)**

**WNS: bye**

**Wdp: come back here (claws out slashing the air around sis)**


End file.
